New Moon: Edward's POV
by Twilightfan3
Summary: This is my verizon of New Moon from Edward's point of view. What does Edward do while he is away from Bella? What is going through that mind of his? Find out! Read and Review please!


A/N: First I would like to start off saying that I at first wasn't sure where to start with all the possibilities

A/N: First I would like to start off saying that I at first wasn't sure where to start with all the possibilities. I was going to pick up where Stephanie left off in Midnight Sun but I decided I wanted to start off with New Moon but Edward's point of view. I am still debating if I will do the original dialog or not and just put Edward's POV on it or what.

Chapter One

It was her birthday. Her. My love. My Bella. I was beyond excited; though I still felt apprehensive about all that had happened to us. I had almost lost her to James. It kept eating away at me every time I saw that crescent moon on her hand. It filled me with rage every time I looked into Bella's big brown eyes and realize I almost lost her. The rage wasn't fully directed at James, but also at myself. I had been the one to put her in that danger; had I had more self control I would have been able to leave Bella alone. Now all I could do was protect her and hope nothing else happened. Bella was a danger magnet so I knew it was just a matter of time before the next bad thing happened. I promised myself that if it had anything to do with me then I would find the strength to leave her.

"Edward…" I jumped when I heard Alice's bell like voice say my name. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway of my room.

_I knocked but I guessed you didn't hear me. Even said you're name in my thoughts. You alright?_

"Just thinking."

_About Bella's party?_

"Yeah."

Alice then proceeded to show me the possibilities that could happen at the party. I relaxed a bit when I saw that nothing bad was going to happen. That everything would be fine. I smiled up at Alice as I stood up. "Thanks Alice. Bella will be waking up soon. I better get back." Alice nodded as she followed me down stairs I then ran to Bella's house and entered through her window.

* * *

I sat in the rocker chair watching Bella with a frown on my face. I watched as she tossed and turned in her bed; her brown hair a rats nest on the pillow. Her face was twisted in fear as she fought through her nightmare. Finally I couldn't stand seeing her in pain so I swept her up in my cold embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Bella?"

I laid there in her bed with her in my arms and kissed her forehead as I felt her stirring awake. My throat burned from the thirst but ever since I had gotten my first taste of her blood I had learned to completely ignore the monster in me. She had grown too precious to me even thinking about hurting her. It caused my chest to tighten and my arms did around her on their own accord as I saw her eyelids flutter before her beautiful brown eyes looked at me; still hazy from sleep.

"Happy Birthday." I muttered as she came fully awake with a start. I chuckled lightly but could see the crease in her brow; this was one of those moments I wished dearly that I could read her mind. I kissed her once more then left to go change for school and to get my car.

* * *

I stood leaning motionless against my car as I listened for the roar of Bella's truck. Alice stood next to me as impatiently waiting for Bella. Though I didn't move a muscle I was worried about what had been troubling her this morning. I hoped she would be in a better spirits and not let whatever her nightmare had been about get to her too much.

_Edward. Everything will be fine. Relax a bit. _

Alice's thoughts protruded into my head as I glanced down at her. I nodded once and pushed away from my Volvo as Bella slammed the door of her '53 Chevy. Alice left my side to meet Bella as they turned to walk towards me. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the most beautiful girl on the planet walk towards me. And she was mine.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice chirped as she held a silver wrapped present in her hands.

"Shh!" Bella muttered as she looked around the parking lot. I could hear every word from where I was standing as the continued to make their way towards me.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents!" Bella hissed. I couldn't help but chuckle; knowing Bella couldn't hear me.

_Bite my head off why don't you. _Alice thought as she answered. "Okay…later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah. They are great."

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you_ been a senior?"

"That's different."

By that time they had reached me so I reached out my hand to take Bella's. She took it eagerly and I lightly squeezed her hand.

_Careful Edward. She's snippy this morning. Did she not sleep well?_

Alice's thought protruded my mind as I shook my head lightly; making sure Bella hadn't seen the movement. I then took Bella's hand and started to trace the lines on it as I started spoke.

"So as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

I still couldn't believe how one person could be so negative about something as simple and pleasant as a birthday. I shook my head lightly at the human that was Bella. She always surprised me since I never knew how she would react to something. She was like no other human I had ever met before.

"Just checking. You might have changed your mind. Most people seemed to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

_Bella change her mind? Come on now Edward. You know her better than that!_

Alice chuckled and I ignored her comment as I looked Bella in the eyes; getting lost in their depths as Alice spoke.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Getting older."

I heard the quiver in her voice and I clenched my jaw. This was not the subject I wanted to be thinking about. Bella wanted to be a vampire, when that was the last thing I wanted for her. I could live with not having a soul, but for her to lose her was just unacceptable.

"Eighteen isn't very old. Don't women usually wait till they'll twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward." Bella mumbled.

I frowned then sighed. Bella could be so stubborn that it drove me nuts.

_Easy Edward. You have to understand where she is coming from…_ Alice tried to calm me down as she answered Bella, "Technically, just by one little year, though."

Bella remained quiet for a moment and I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. We had talked about her be coming immortal and she knew how I felt on it. But I knew she didn't understand why I was so strongly against it. I wanted her to choose for herself; not let it be chosen for her because of me. I would be with her for as long as she wanted me but I would not be the one to take her soul; to be the one to possibly damn her for life.

_Well aren't you two little balls of sunshine?_ Alice's thoughts broke through mine. I turned to retort but Alice had already moved on, "What time will you be at the house?"

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

Alice snorted in her thoughts but replied, "Oh be fair Bella! You aren't going to ruin all the fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what I wanted."

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school." I interrupted trying to keep the situation in hand.

"I have to work." Bella continued to protest.

"You don't actually. I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading you shifts. She said to tell you Happy Birthday." _Man I am good. _

I bite back a smile at Alice's thoughts as Bella continued to protest, "I-I still can't come over. I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English."

"You have _Romeo and Juliet_ memorized."

The protesting continued, "But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it-that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

I rolled my eyes. Bella could be so stubborn when she put her mind to it. I stayed quiet as I let Alice deal with her. Deciding to stay neutral in this discuss until I had to butt in.

_Coward._

I turned to glare at Alice but she was already continuing to make her point with Bella, "You've already seen the movie."

"But not the nineteen-sixty version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

_I am going to get her there even if I have to gag her and drag her there by her hair_. Alice's thoughts rang out as she lost her smug smile and glared at Bella.

"This can be easy, or this can be hard Bella, but one way or the other-"

I decide it was best to interrupt now before some blood was shed. Not literally but as the thought crossed my mind the monster in me reared its head. I repressed it and interrupted, "Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there." Bella said. I waited for her to stick her tongue out at Alice or something but I wondered if she knew what else would be coming.

"I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up." I grimaced as I heard Alice's laughter echo in my head as she laughed out loud.

"Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

_Bye Edward. Have fun dragging her to the party. Remember at seven …no matter how much she begs you with her puppy dog eyes. _Alice then pecked Bella on the cheek and with a wide grin danced off towards her first class. The minute Alice was out of sight Bella turned her eyes to me.

"Edward, please-" She started but I shook my head.

"Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class."

I sighed internally; very glad I had dodged the bullet for the moment as we made our way to our first class. But I could tell by the look on her face that I was in for a long day.

A/N #2- I am already half way through with chapter two. I shall post it after I have…lets say 5 reviews? Also There are a few fluffy moments coming up between Edward and Bella would you guys like to read them or fast forward to the party already? Let me know.


End file.
